


Linked Together

by phoenixjustice



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: I much prefer Sheik to be a boy and a seperate being than Zelda, M/M, Sheik is a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during Ocarina of Time.</p><p>He had felt hopeless, unsure whether he would be able to shoulder the world's burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked Together

A/N: Yes, Sheik is a boy in my personal canon. Lol then again, from all the fic I've seen it seems to be rarer to see the canon (Zelda being Sheik) than everyone's fanon (in which Sheik is a boy and a seperate person from Zelda.) I was falling in love with this pairing already, but reading Soul Mates by andrhats and his sequel Soul Remnants (which are on fanfiction.net), only made me love the pairing more. If you haven't read his amazing fics, then do so now! (He's one of the few people out there I've seen do OCs so well. Seriously.)

: :: :

**Link - Link, Link/Sheik -**

He felt the weight of the thousands upon thousands of souls on his shoulders, its staggering weight ready to crush him.

He had felt hopeless, unsure whether he would be able to shoulder the world's burden.

That is, until he met the last of the Sheikah, the mysterious boy known as Sheik.

He had been relieved at first; just happy to have someone to talk to, even if said person never said much back.

But he listened, and that mattered to Link, especially since Sheik wasn't merely humoring him because he was "The Hero of Time." His feelings deepened and he knew now, that he could not live on without him.

 


End file.
